Dance With Me
by PhantomBlade303
Summary: Mal tries to make Dawn's visit to a club enjoyable. If she dances with him, that's an added bonus.


Right I'd thought that I'd try a Mal and Dawn oneshot, don't hate me! Enjoy.

Disclaimer just incase: I own nothing.

The music was giving her a head ache, the atmosphere was terrible and the service was something that drastically needed improving. Though nothing seemed to deter people from coming to the city's newest club. The place was packed, even more than usual.

Dawn sat at a table, she hadn't touched the drink in front of her, guessing it was probably spiked. She could hardly believe that she had let Zoey talk her into coming here. Why would anyone on earth think this was fun was beyond her. She could be at home tending to her animal friends. No such luck though. Instead she's stuck at a some stupid club wishing she could be anywhere else but here.

Mal looked across the table at his best friend, her long blonde hair was down, flowing over her shoulders, the white tank top she was wearing really brought out the blue of her eyes, the only thing missing from her usually cheerful face, was her brilliant grin. She definitely was not enjoying herself. Oh her was going to change that.

Mal stood up and sauntered over to her, he held out his hand "Would you like to dance with me Dawn."

"Sorry Mal but I haven't nearly got enough energy as I need to make want to dance in that crowd" Dawn gestured towards the dance floor, which was overcrowded with couples "dancing".

"Please Dawn, you know you don't want me to beg!" Mal flashed one of his infamous grins "You never know, you might have fun." He added, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Dawn tried and failed not to grin at his mischievous expression, "Mal... You know I-"

"Come on!" Mal interrupted as he dragged a very reluctant Dawn towards the dance floor, "Why else would you come here if you didn't want to have fun?"

"It wasn't exactly a matter of choice considering the fact that you, Zoey and Mike decided to abduct me and drag me here against my own will." Dawn huffed as she recalled the memory of practically being carried into the the car by one very excited Mal, while a certain Zoey and Mike had a laughing fit at the sight.

Mal laughed and pulled her into his arms. He'd wanted to dance with her ever since he'd had a very interesting conversation with her at one of Geoff's many parties. Ever since then he'd wondered what it would be like to just stroke her lovely blonde hair, to stare into those blue orbs for ages at a time. Oh how her eyes fascinated him. Light blue with flecks of darker shades of the colour. But it wasn't just the colour, it was the way that they seemed to hold so much emotion, yet reveal so little. The way they light up when she smiles, or darkens when she's sad. Her eyes are almost as beautiful as her.

Dawn had come to this club reluctantly, but now she was here Mal was determind to make sure she a had a good time, if she danced with him, that would be an added bonus.

Mike and Zoey had been so focused on each other, they had failed to notice until almost an hour later that both Mal and Dawn had both migrated towards the center of the dance floor, some of the patrons had eve stopped to stare as the couple danced gracefully to an especially slow love song. Neither Mal or Dawn had taken notice of the gawping masses of people but instead were looking deeply into each others eyes.

Mike watched in amazement as Dawn smiled gently up at Mal, to which he immediately returned with a wide grin of his own. He couldn't believe his brother could be such a good dancer, he was almost better than Vito, almost. Zoey tapped Mike on the shoulder, "What did I tell you?"

"What?" Mike turned to look at his girlfriend.

"I knew that if I could get them out here, nature would take course."

Mike smiled and shook his head, "They're just dancing Zoey"

"Just you wait!" Zoey's face had lit up and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "By the end of the night they'll be together, just watch."

Mike couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm "Hey, don't attack me I believe you."

Glancing once more at the couple, he did agree with Zoey that Dawn had never looked quite so happy as she did now. She'd come a long way from the quiet character in the background she once was, and he knew a lot of it was to do with his brother and of course the beautiful woman in his arms. Mike stooped down and quickly captured her lips with his own.

"What was that for?" Zoey asked, smiling up at him.

"Just because I love you so much."

"Mal, can I sit down yet?" Dawn started to pull him off the dance floor, heading towards an empty table.

"Just for a moment." Mal answered cheekily, however he didn't let go off her hand.

She collapsed in the chair, feet stinging from being on them for so long.

Mal studied her for a moment with an expression that she didn't recognise in those deep brown eyes that she adored so much. "What?"

Mal blushed reliasing that'd he'd been found out. "It's nothing," He stammered. "It's just that you look really beautiful tonight."

Dawn stared at him in shock "Wha..What, you think I...I'm beautiful?"

Mal reached over, lifting her chin up so she faced him, his other hand caressed her cheek as he stared into those brilliant blue orbs. "You've always looked beautiful to me, but tonight you look absolutely stunning."

The words he spoke along with his touch was enough to send chills down her spine. "Care for a dance?" Mal whispered

"Yes please."

He got up and led her to the dance floor, Dawn laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arms round her waist. They stayed in that position for several minutes slowly swaying to the beat of the song. Mal held her gently, heart pounding in his chest, he knew this was his perfect moment. After savouring the position for a few more moments, Mal pulled back,it was now or never. Mal leaned down and met her lips in a sweet and slow kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled back and Dawn slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I love you Dawn."

I love you too Mal."

Then once more there lips met each others in a gentle kiss.

Meanwhile a gleeful Zoey squealed in delight. "Told you so!" She exclaimed to Mike who chuckled at her antics before pulling her into a hug. Happy that his brother found love.


End file.
